Saranheyo Korean Style
by AnnabethChaseIsMe1012
Summary: I really need new song requests! Say Saranheyo, in korean, learn the songs,  and explore the different moods of Percabeth with tragedy, romance, love, and so much more! It might be discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the Korean SongFic!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I ddo not own the korean songs or PJO. pjo belongs to Rick and the songs belong to FTIsland, WOnder Girls, JGS, CNBlue, and Han Seung-Yung.**

**Warning! Percy drinks beer. And you can search these songs up. It's really good. This is called Love Love love by FTIsland. **

**Percy's POV**

**My heart stops, my breathing dies, you're leaving  
>My heart is freezing, I love you, I was happy<br>I was born as your man so I loved you endlessly  
>That's it, I try to resist the urge to cry<strong>

My Annabeth. Why do you have to leave. I want to die, without you, I will.I wan't to try to be manly woithout ou, by not crying. Remember this, Annabeth: I LOVE you.

**The raindrops soak my whole body  
>I force myself again, look up and look at the sky<br>The rain enters my eyes as I think of you  
>And it replaces the tears I have been holding in<br>**

I'm really wet, as I stand in the rain, thinking of you. Looking up in the sky reminds me of your, beautiful, cloudly grey eyes. But I have to look. To take away my fears. I look up, I don't care how my eyes sting from the rain coming into my eyes. I'm thankful though, it replaces and takes my tears I have for you away. ****

**I loved you 'til madness and I was so very happy  
>The love memories given to me send you away<strong>

I loved you always, it made me mad. I didn't care what I did because of you. The memories of you, it has to be taken away with you.****

**Goodbye my love love love  
>Take care my love love love<br>Even if the tears filling up soak my whole body  
>Now good bye good bye good bye<br>Leave me and please be happy  
>One step, one step, you're going farther away<br>**

Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye! My love. Take care, my love. Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!Please leave me and be happy, find a new love for you. Foot by foot in the car you go. Farther away from me. ****

**Silently I fill up a glass of alcohol  
>As I hardly hold it with my hands, i let out a sigh<br>I drink one glass  
>As I think of you<br>I also swallow the tears I have been holding in  
><strong> 

Slowly, I open a beer can. I can barely hold it, because of you. I sigh for this. I sigh for you. I drink the can, as I think of you, your blond hair, grey eyes. I take back the tears I had for you. ****

**I loved you 'til madness and I was so very happy  
>The love memories given to me send you away<br>**

I loved you forever, I became mad. My memories of you has to be taken away.****

**Goodbye my love love love  
>Take care my love love love<br>Even if the tears filling up soak my whole body  
>Now good bye good bye good bye<br>Leave me and please be happy  
>One step, one step, you're going farther away<strong>

Goodbye! My Love! Love! Love! Please take care. even though my tears fill me with greif, be happy and leave me. Find someone else. Step by Step, you are farther from me,

**My heart is cold, I didn't know love  
>Thank you, really. I now understand that this is what love is<br>My heart stops, my breathing dies, you're leaving**

My heart is like glaciers, losing warmth. I will thank you, for showing me what love is like. I feel like dying. You're leaving me, forever.**  
><strong> 

**Good bye my love love love  
>Take care my love love love<br>Even if the tears filling up soak my whole body  
>Now good bye good bye good bye<br>Leave me and please be happy  
>One step, one step, you're going farther away<br>**

Goodbye, my love! My love! My love! Take care of yourself. Even though my tears makes my wet, I'll still say goodbye, goodbye goodbye. Foot by foot, you are getting farther from me.****

**The raindrops soak my whole body, I look at the sky**

The rain soaks me, I look up in the sky. I can really see you there. ****

**Even if the tears filling up soak my whole body  
>Now goodbye goodbye goodbye<br>Leave me and please be happy  
>One step, one step, you're going farther away<strong>

Even though my tears soak me, I will say goodbye. Leave me and be happy, please. You are now far away from me.

**Love it? Hate it? More info on it? So basically Percy is sad that Annabeth is leaving to Austria (random place I chose) and he's very sad. Or if you want it to be more tragic, Annabeth's dead. in a car crash. And he thinks he sees her in the sky. And he sees her get in the accident, very sad. So review and tell me if you like it and wether or not to continue!**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**


	2. Chapter 2:NobodyWonder Girls

**SO! Second chapter up. Search up Nobody by Wonder Girls to listen to it. Annabeth's POV. I updated early. Who cares? And Saranghae means I love you in korean. And my next will be Hello Hello by FTIsland. Here's the URL:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i t G N Q b J w R S k Without spaces. Or, you can just go to youtube and type FTISLAND 3RDMINI ALBUM 'Hello Hello' full ver. I think I only like mini albums...**

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO or Nobody by Wonder Girls **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

**You Know I still Love You Baby. And it will never change. (saranghae)**

Percy Jackson. You know I love you. I won't change it. I look at you as you kiss Rachel. I can't take it. You are really teasing me. Rachel, of course enjoys it. I hold back my rage to go over and slap her. I will love you and have you one day.

**I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<br>I want nobody nobody, nobody nobody**

I want nobody but you. Please, I want nobody but you. How can you be with her? That red-headed punk? I promise you, I won't have any other and I don't even want any other. I want nobody, nobody, Luke. Not whatever person you think I like.

**Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya  
>I know what you're thinking<br>Baby why aren't you listening  
>How can I just Just love someone else and<br>Forget you completely When I know you still love me**

Why do you always want to put me away and just be with her? Why are you trying to make me leave you? Everyone knows she doesn't want you. She's using you just to be popular. Bw known as The Most Popular Guy In School's Girlfriend. I know that you love me. But why aren't you listening when I tell you so? I can't love anyone else and forget you. You always are on my mind. Because I know you still love me.

**Telling me you're not good enough  
>My life with you is just too tough<br>You know it's not right so  
>Just stop and come back boy<br>How can this be When we were meant to be**

You lie to me that you aren't good enough for me and that I deseerve someone better. Rachel deserves someone worse, and I deserve you. My life putting up with her,my life trying to get you with me is tough. You know that is isn't right to be with Rachel, you told me that. So why don't you come to me? Just stop being with her and come to me. Why are you doing this, whenwe were meant to be together?

**I want nobody nobody but you  
>I want nobody nobody but you<br>How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody<strong>

I want nobody but you. I _want nobody but you._I can't be with another boy, I don't want any other boy, I want nobody but you. You know that.

**I want nobody nobody but you  
>I want nobody nobody but you<br>How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody<strong>

I want nobody but you. You know. I can't be with any other, I don't want to be with anyother but you. I want nobody, but you.

**Why can't we just, just be like this  
>Cause it's you that i need and nothing else until the end<br>Who else can ever make me feel the way I  
>I feel when I'm with you, no one will ever do<strong>

Why can't we just be together? ANd get Rachel out of our life?I only need you and nothing else and it's going to be like that until the very end of the else will make me feel the way I feel for you? When I'm with you, I'm in Elysium. No, better then Elysium. The heavens or whatever. Being without you is like I'm in the Fields of Punishment.

**Telling me you're not good enough  
>My life with you is just too tough<br>You know me enough so you know what I need boy  
>Right next to you is where I need to be<strong>

Stop telling me you're not good enough for me. 'Cause you are good enough. My life is really tough trying to get you back to me I struggle. You know me alot to know what I need from you. Being right next to you and not leaving your side is where I belong.

**I want nobody nobody but you  
>I want nobody nobody but you<br>How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody<strong>

I want nobody, but you, Please,I want nobody but you..How can I be with some other, I don't want any other than you.

**I want nobody nobody but you  
>I want nobody nobody but you<br>How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody<strong>

I want nobody but you, you know that. HOw can I be with someone I don't love, and I don't even want any other.

**I don't want no body, body I don't want no body, body**

You know I want nobody, nobody but you.

**Honey you know it's you that I want, It's you that I need Why can't you see~**

You know I want you. Why can't you see that?

**(I cut off some repeats.)**

**Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free  
>Nothing else matters other than you and me<br>So tell me why can't it be please let me live my life my way why do you push me away  
>I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you<strong>

When we were young and wild and free to do anything, nothing mattered to me than us. So tell me why you try to push me away from you. Why? Let me live my life the way I want it to be.

I want nobody, nobody but you.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Percy is with Rachel but Annabeth likes Percy. And that's all. I won't update anymore today!<strong>

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**

**P.S. I found this today and I thought I deleted it. No updates since I'm grounded for the whole year!**


	3. Chapter 3: After LoveFTIsland

**Hello DearReaders! Sorry for late update. I wasgetting caught up on this vid where Hong Gi/Ki was eating a banana in a concert, and was in his character in You're Beauiful, walking his dog, Jolie who kept running away. He had to stop various times to call her name. LOL. It was very funny. Kept me up all night. Anyways, I had many suggestions of Super Junior, but please name the song you want. To tell you the truth, I'm not much of a Girls Generation,Super Junior,SHINee fan. I'm more of a FTIsland and Lee Hong Ki fan. So I don't know much songs except for famous ones. It'll be mostly FTIsland. So PLEASE may I add PLEASE tell me which song!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN THIS SONG! This song belongs to FTIsland, the cast belongs to Rick.**

**Hong Ki: LALALALALALA! WHO CARES! LET'S GET TO ME! I'M FTISLAND'S LEADER! JONGHOON IS NOT THE LEADER! I'M LEAD SINGER! I'M SEXY! I'M PRETTY! I CREATED FLOWER BOYS! I'M THE LEAD SINGER! (Ha, I wanted this to match his personality)**

**Me: AHHHHHH HONGKI-SSI! -turns from author mode to fangirl mode. tramples the almighty Hong Ki-**

**Annabeth- I guess since she's gone mad, I'll have to take over!**

**Percy-You ALWAYS do! BTW Mr. HongKi, I'm SEXY!**

**Me: LOL. Well, I got a little crazy with the sexy thing. Forget that. Also, I recommened After Love, Love Sick and I Hope by FTisland. During a concert of After Love, Hong Ki got soooo serious with the songs, he cried! And back to the recommending part- REALLY GOOD! And on YouTube, you can this part where they were broadcasting this to the radio. The SA-RAN-HE part sounded sooo funny! You can also look up my account, melodykaunion1012 to see my favorites. One of it has Hong KI wanting to meet the toilet in japenese. LOL.**

**(I wanted to do Hello Hello, but that song got old) **

**After Love by FTIsland**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV (To Annabeth, if they do break up, which will never happen)**

**I thought you were my love  
>I thought you were my everything<br>I believed that you would be my last love**

After many years of believing you'd be with me, I believed in you. I gave you everything Annabeth. I thought that we'd be together forever. I didn't know that you'd actually break up with me, all because you were too broken up about Luke.

**I laughed only for you  
>I lived only for you<br>I believed in your love and that it was happiness**

All the time i only laughed because of you. No one else ever made me happy. You always cheer me up, like my angel. I only lived for you, no, I would've became immortal. But even if I didn't, I would've already died if it wasn't for you. I thought that my love with you was real but never ending. I thought I was happy.

**It's all lies. All lies  
>Your love for me was all lies<br>You've hurt me so  
>You left me crying<strong>

You lied to me that you'd love me forever. All the lies you said to me is now buried in my heart. Everything you said to me was lies! You hurt me so much that you left me crying alone when you just dumped me.

**You said you'll love only me, protect only me  
>Your love was all lies<br>You took away my heart and my love  
>and leaving me was love<strong>

You said that your only love would be me, and you'd see only me, protect only me. You lied to me. You lied to me all the time. You took my heart away, ripped it and threw it away. You also took away my love, far from me as possible. You took it all away, and the person leaving me was still my love.

**Being loved by one person  
>Giving love to one person<br>I foolishly believed that person would be you**

If a person is willing to love me, I'll be grateful and love them back forever. But, I'm so very dumb, like a Seaweed Brain, that i thought it was you.

**{ I think it was MinHwan's RAP}  
>To say it was love was a lie<br>Saying that you loved me was a lie  
>Saying it was eternal was a lie<br>Left me Only with the words that she'll come back  
>Where did she go (We're falling further apart)<br>WHere did she go We're falling further & further apart  
>SA-RAN-HE (=I love)<strong>

You said our relationship was love but it wasn't true. You said you loved me wasn't true, saying we'd be together as long as the gods lived was a lie. You left me alone, hoping you'd ccome back. Where are you, we're getting farther. Where did she go, please come back.

I _love_ [You]

**Just in case you came back, back to me  
>I can't love again<br>Even though you hurt me, and saddened me  
>I'm waiting only for you<strong>

Just so you know, just in case you come back to me, I can't love annyone again. Even though you hurt me and ripped me apart, I'm still waiting for you to come back to me.

Annabeth Chase, come back to me.

**Hey, after writing this, I don't think I should continue this. This feels really bad, not much of a story. So, in your comments, please say wether or not to contiune this.**

**SPOILERS! **

**FTIsland's I Hope, IF there isn't requests. BTW, I won't do Super Junior's Sorry Sorry. Doesn't fit. **

**Annabeth's POV. **

**Thats all!**

**I love reviews as much as Zeus loves lightening,Poesidon loves the sea, Hades loves the dead, Athena loves Wisdom,Hephaestus loves blacksmithing,Ares loves War,Hestia loves fire,Hera loves Torturing Demigods,Aphrodite loves love,Apollo loves Haikus (and woman),Artemis loves to hate boys, and as much as Demeter loves cereal. Which means alot! Just REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**GO LEE HONGKI! I 3 YOU!**


End file.
